These Cute Hugs
by MiaNya33
Summary: Et si tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour avancer était le câlin de CETTE personne ? Recueil d'OS


**_Kon'nichiwa minna ! Je reviens pour vous offrir un petit OS sur un ship de j'apprécie tout particulièrement…. Le KurooTsukki ! x3 Vous vous en doutiez pas du tout, hein ? Si ? /Bam\\\_**

 ** _Bon ! Je sais que j'ai SF en attente mais j'ai du mal à écrire un nouveau chapitre T.T En plus avec l'arrivée soon de mon brevet et mon oral Jeudi j'aurais pas masse de temps pour écrire~ Mais je ne l'abandonne pas ! Dès que j'aurais réussi à m'organiser je reviendrai en force (Et régulièrement ofc~)_**

 ** _Rendez-vous en bas pour un projet que j'ai à vous proposer~_**

 ** _Ship_** **: KuroTsukki – Kuroo x Tsukishima**

 ** _Rating_** **: T**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: Les personnages d'Haikyuu ne m'appartiennent pas ( et c'est bien dommage~ ), sinon cela ne serait plus un anime de sport *^***

 _These Cute Hugs~_ __

La nuit était tombée sur le camp d'entraînement de Nekoma. Une fois encore Karasuno les avait rejoint pour avoir la chance, que dis – je l'honneur, d'entraîner leurs combinaisons contre des adversaires de niveau national ! Cette nuit-là, comparée à la journée, était calme, inquiétante, seulement éclairée par le clair de lune qu'aucun nuages ne gênait.

Dans cette pénombre, emplie de promesses et de déclarations inavouées, tous dormaient paisiblement, tous excepté un… Dans ce bâtiment plongé dans le silence se trouvait une chambre dans laquelle il y avait un jeune adolescent aux cheveux noirs et à la coupe improbable qui était assis, adossé contre un mur, les yeux mis - clos, plongé dans une réflexion perpétuelle.

Ce jeune homme répondant au doux nom de Kuroo Testsurô, capitaine de Nekoma, partageait sa chambre avec trois autres personnes : Kenma Kozume, faux blond, passeur titulaire de Nekoma ainsi que son ami d'enfance, Bokuto Kôtarô, un adolescent ressemblant à une chouette [NDA : Désolée, j'étais obligé ! xD], capitaine et ace de Fukurodani avec qui notre chat perdait au moins 5 ans d'âge mental et Akaashi Keiji, passeur et vice – capitaine de Fukurodani. Ils dormaient tous les trois à poings fermés, Bokuto et Akaashi étrangement proche l'un de l'autre sans pour autant se toucher. Sur le coup, Kuroo pensa étrangement mais c'était tout le contraire d'étrange : Bokuto et Akaashi étaient tout le temps ensemble ! Kuroo les soupçonnait même de manger leurs bentôs ensemble au lycée ! Mais leur relation plutôt intime ne dérangeait personne, au contraire ! Tout le monde était ravi de cette relation, même s'il n'y avait rien d'officiel tous se doutaient plus ou moins de quelque chose à propos des deux lycéens !

Bref ! Revenons à Kuroo !

Donc : notre petit chaton d'amour réfléchissait beaucoup trop et cela l'empêchait de dormir, même en étant fatigué après sa dure journée d'entrainement, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, ce qui provoquait son énervement profond… Si vous vous demandiez à quoi pensait notre cher Kuroo, il s'avère qu'il pensait à une façon de surprendre son petit corbeau préféré qui n'était autre que Tsukishima Kei. Ce qui était paradoxal puisque Tsukishima était plus grand que lui, de quelques centimètres mais bon… En pensant à cela, le capitaine de Nekoma poussa un petit rire discret qu'il préféra tout de même étouffer avec l'une de ses mains.

Il ferma les yeux se laissant bercé par le calme ambiant, inhabituel mais plaisant de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Après quelque seconde il réouvra et posa ses yeux perçant sur le petit blond. Il avait décidé d'observer ses camarades de chambre, peut être que cela l'aiderait à trouver une idée intéressante ! Ce seul argument le convaincu et il commença à détailler son passeur préféré. Celui-ci était sur le côté de telle sorte que Kuroo pouvait voir son visage, quelques une de ses mèches blondes lui retombait sur le visage. Kenma dormait paisiblement un peu replié sur lui-même et les mains prés du visage comme un petit chat. Kuroo fut attendris devant cette vision angélique. Il n'avait d'autre mot que celui – ci « Adorable ». Kenma était juste adorable, ce qui, on ne va pas se le cacher, ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude.

Après avoir finis d'observer le faux blond, Kuroo détourna le regard pour le poser sur Akaashi. Il pouvait aussi voir le visage du brun même si celui-ci était un peu caché par Bokuto. Le visage du passeur était calme et serein comme à son habitude même si bizarrement son visage était plus expressif qu'en journée ! De ce qu'il pouvait voir, Akaashi avait les traits fins et la bouche entre ouverte, sûrement pour pouvoir respirer plus facilement. On pouvait voir son torse se soulever régulièrement. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens sans pour autant en paraître négligés même en étant endormi, Kuroo pouvait même apercevoir la main du deuxième année qui frôler celle de Bokuto.

\- « Quel chanceux ce Keiji ! » murmura Kuroo, il fit attention à ne réveiller personne ne voulant surtout pas subir la colère d'un Kenma réveillé en pleine nuit !

Il continua d'observer Akaashi pendant quelques instants. Et, le central de Nekoma se dit que si Kenma était la définition vivante du mot « Adorable », Akaashi était lui-même la définition de « Mignon » ! C'est tout, le passeur de Nekoma était mignon aucun doute là-dessus ! Pourtant, Kuroo l'aurait nié si on lui avait posé la question de vive voix : jamais il ne l'aurait avoué !

Il détourna le regard du brun pour le poser sur son ami de Fukurodani. Celui-ci dormait d'une façon peu commune. Même si sa position était normale, ce que Kuroo soupçonna être « L'effet Akaashi Keiji », il avait mis n'importe comment sa couverture… Kuroo lança une petite prière au pauvre morceau de tissu qui devait souffrir avant d'observer son ami. De là où il était, il pouvait voir que les cheveux de l'ace de Fukurodani étaient un peu retombés sur le visage. Même si Bokuto était dos à lui, Kuroo pouvait très bien imaginer l'air heureux de la chouette d'être aussi près de son Akaashi : même endormi, le visage de Bokuto était très expressif. Kuroo se souvins même que l'attaquant s'était endormi instantanément une fois couché, faut dire qu'en journée c'était une vraie pile électrique… Kuroo plaignait Akaashi qui devait s'en occuper chaque jour…

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! C'est plutôt Bokuto qui est chanceux sur ce coup-là ! » pensa le chaton, avec un petit sourire narquois sur le visage.

Après avoir fini d'observer ses trois camarades, Kuroo commença à refermer les yeux toujours à la recherche d'une idée… Quand, soudainement, un bruit de froissement attira son attention. Il rouvrit, doucement les yeux pour la seconde fois, et les posa sur l'origine du bruit. C'était Bokuto qui s'était redressé. Sûrement dans un but précis, se dit le chat, même s'il ne savait pas lequel exactement il avait sa petite idée... Bokuto posa ses yeux endormis dans ceux interrogateurs de Kuroo. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant que Bokuto ne détourne les yeux. Ils les posèrent sur le petit passeur de Fukurodani qui dormait toujours. Le regard doré, ainsi que le visage de Bokuto s'illuminèrent et un grand sourire apparut quand il vit le dos d'Akaashi qui s'était retourné entre temps.

Il s'approcha doucement de son passeur, souleva la couverture, s'y glissa et prit Akaashi dans les bras, son torse collé au dos du plus petit. Akaashi, qui s'était réveillé en sentant la présence de son capitaine, bougea légèrement puis se retourna pour finalement se retrouver face à face avec lui. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant que le plus grand des deux bougea pour prendre Akaashi par la taille, rapprochant leurs deux corps. Le plus petit nicha sa tête dans son cou et s'accrocha au t-shirt de Bokuto, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les deux joueurs de Fukurodani se rendormirent aussitôt.

Kuroo, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, avait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts. Le capitaine de Nekoma se reprit vite et un petit sourire joueur naquit sur son visage. Il se releva, faisant attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, et se dirigea d'un pas souple vers la porte de leur chambre. Une fois sorti, il se dirigea vers une chambre bien précise. Son sourire n'avait toujours pas quitté ses lèvres, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la pauvre proie du chat…

Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il allait faire~ !

La chambre de Tsukishima était plongée dans la pénombre étouffante de cette nuit d'été. Le central partageait sa chambre avec Yamaguchi, Sugawara et Daichi : ces quatre-là dormaient ensemble, préférant le calme à l'hystérie du reste de l'équipe : Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata et Kageyama dormaient dans une chambre voisine.

Le blond dormait paisiblement, bercé par des rêves dérisoires, ses lunettes posés près de lui. Une ombre vînt briser l'ambiance calme de la pièce, elle rodait autour de Tsukishima. Le prédateur s'apprêtais à sauter sur sa proie dans un silence mortel.

Un bruit de draps froissés retentit puis le silence reprit ses droits. Kuroo avait réussi à se glisser dans le futon de Tsukishima Kei sans réveiller celui-ci. Le corbeau blasé était dos au chat mais il pouvait ressentir sa respiration régulière et douce. Intrigué, le chat se rapprocha du corps devant lui pour atteindre l'oreille du blond.

\- « Ouuuh~ Alors Tsukki ? On rêve de moi ? » » chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le résultat fut immédiat : le-dit Tsukki poussa un petit gémissement presque inaudible et se retourna doucement pour se retrouver face au noiraud. Notre chaton était très surpris du son indécent que venait de pousser le lycéen près de lui et croyait que celui-ci venait de se réveiller, mais pas du tout ! Le central dormait toujours mais là Kuroo avait une vue dégagée de son visage. Son vis-à-vis avait un visage aux traits détendu, un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres et ses cheveux étaient comme à leur habitude. Le capitaine de Nekoma était bouche bée devant une beauté si éphémère. Qui plus est, le première année n'était pas au même niveau que son ainé, il était un peu recroquevillé sur lui-même, ainsi, Kuroo aurait put toucher de son menton le haut de la tête de Tsukishima s'il baissait la sienne. Il ne pouvait plus résister devant un si beau spectacle, et passa sa main dans les mèches blondes de son cadet. Il bougeait doucement sa main ne souhaitant pas interrompre le sommeil de Tsukishima et, après avoir eut assez de caresser cette tête, il déplaça sa main pour la faire atteindre la joue de l'endormi et la caressa du bout des doigts.

 _Il est si mignon comme ça,_ pensa le chat en sentant son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Kuroo voulait tellement serrer Tsukki dans ses bras, il voulait l'enlacer puis l'embrasser, il voulait l'aimer de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, il voulait… Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'un certain blond venait – malheureusement – de se réveiller au contact de la peau de son ainé sur sa joue. Son regard d'abord surpris se transforma rapidement en un regard interrogateur pour finir en un regard empli de colère au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait la situation. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Kuroo sans pour autant bouger de sa position quelque peu intime et déclara dans un chuchotement :

\- « Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?!

\- Mais, voyons Tsukki~ C'est évident ! Je suis venu te voir ! répondit-il du tac-au-tac, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

\- Merci j'avais remarqué… Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question !

\- Il y a quelques instants, avant que tu ne m'interrompes, j'étais en train de te caresser la joue mon très cher Tsukki ~ chan !

\- Et pourquoi faisais – tu ça ?! Tsukishima commençais sérieusement à perdre patience devant le sourire narquois et les railleries du chat.

\- Eh bien… »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux garçons, on pouvait voir que Kuroo cherchait les mots justes. Tsukishima n'avait pas bougé de la position dans laquelle il était, ce qui créait une intimité entre eux, le central de Karasuno pouvait sentir le souffle de Kuroo sur son visage, ce qui, étrangement, était loin de le déranger. Plusieurs longues secondes passèrent avant que le chat ne se décide à parler. Les joues rougis, le regard fuyant il déclara dans un souffle :

\- « Tu me manquais donc j'étais venu te montrer à quel point je t'aime… »

Diverses émotions passèrent sur le visage de Tsukishima avant que la colère ne reprenne ses droits.

 _Il se moque de moi !_ pensa-t-il sur le moment. Les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire serrée, toujours en chuchotant il déclara d'une voix froide :

\- « Tu te fous de moi là, n'est-ce-pas ?! Comment un stupide chat tel que toi pourrait arriver à aimer quelqu'un d'autre ?! »

A l'entente de ces mots une tristesse infinie passa dans les yeux de Kuoo. Celui-ci se redressa avant même que Tsukishima n'ait esquissé un geste. Le corbeau prenait peu à peu conscience de ses propres mots, et, à la vue de la tristesse du chat, son cœur se brisa. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait osé dire de tels mots : il était méchant et provocateur avec les autres, mais il ne voulait pas être comme ça avec lui, _surtout pas lui !_

\- « Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais… dit-il d'une voix remplie de culpabilité.

\- Non, mais au moins je vois ce que tu penses de moi… Ca fais plaisir à entendre. Donc, si tu le veux bien, je vais retourner dans ma chambre. »

Au moment où Kuroo allait se redresser il sentit quelque chose le retenir : c'était Tsukishima qui, les larmes aux yeux, avait tendu le bras pour empêcher l'autre de partir…

\- « Reste, s'il te plait. Je suis désolé ! Je ne le pensais pas… Pardonne-moi je t'en prie… » répondit-il à la demande muette du chat, en baissant la tête.

Kuroo était attendri devant une scène si triste. Son blond avait les yeux rouges, la tête baissée et il avait un air si triste, si désespéré qu'il lui pardonna tout de suite ses mots. Doucement, il se recoucha aux côtés du blond et le pris dans ses bras. Tsukishima, lui, s'accrocha au t-shirt de son chat et posa sa tête contre son torse. Ses épaules tressautaient, la cause étant les pleurs qu'il avait du mal à retenir. Il avait eut tellement peur de le perde !

\- « Ssssh, tout va bien ! Tsukki ne pleure pas, je suis là ! déclara-t-il en resserrant son étreinte pour le réconforter.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas ! Pardonne-moi…

\- Sssh, c'est pardonné ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là ! Voyons Tsukki ! Ça ne te ressemble pas de pleurer ! » Insista Kuroo en caressant d'une main les cheveux blonds de son partenaire.

Tsukishima sécha ses larmes et releva sa tête pour planter son regard brun dans celui de Kuroo. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, savourant la présence de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le corbeau relève sa tête pour la rapprocher de celle de son ainé. Kuroo ne comprit rien de ce qui était en train de se passer… Jusqu'au moment où il sentit les lèvres de son compagnon sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser chaste mais qui suffit à leur couper le souffle. Kuroo ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre sur son visage à la vue d'un Tsukishima les yeux rouges, les joues rougis, la respiration légèrement saccadée et la bouche entr'ouverte surement à la recherche d'air.

\- « Je… Je t'aime Tetsurô. » chuchota-t-il finalement, on aurait dit qu'il disait ces paroles pour justifier son acte.

Devant cette déclaration le sourire de Kuroo augmenta ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Comme toute réponse il l'embrassa de nouveau, mettant tout son amour dans ce baiser. Celui-ci d'abord doux devint bien plus sauvage, la langue de Kuroo lécha les lèvres de Tsukki, en une demande muette qui fut vite offerte. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin pour un ballet connu d'elles seules… Pris dans la fougue du moment, Kuroo se déplaça de sorte à se retrouver au-dessus de son partenaire dont il caressa les flancs. Après avoir finis d'effleurer cette partie du corps, il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Tsukki pour enfin toucher ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Il redessina de ses doigts les ados du blond. Tsukishima frémit à ce contact et poussa un petit gémissement, détachant par la même occasion leurs bouche. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter tous autres sons de sortir. De son côté Kuroo continua de découvrir le torse de son chéri, il releva la tête et embrassa le front de son corbeau. Ce même corbeau qui lança un regard noir au chat qui avait repris ses caresses.

\- « Arrête, Kurooo…. Y'a… Y'a des gens… autours… » arriva-t-il à prononcer malgré toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait.

Kuroo lui lança un regard déçu avant de se recoucher à ses côtés et de le reprendre dans ses bras. Il ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de se rapprocher de l'oreille d eTsukki pour lui souffler un « Rabat-joie » avant de resserrer son étreinte.

\- « Je dors ici, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère~ ?

\- Même si j'avais dit oui tu serais resté…

\- Oooh~ Tu me connais si bien Tsukki ! On est fait pour être ensemble~ ! » provoqua le chat avant d'embrasser de nouveau le front de son partenaire.

Celui-ci se rapprocha du corps de Kuroo pour poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou et ferma les yeux. Kuroon lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer : _Malgré son caractère imbuvable, j'ai de la chance qu'il ne soit rien qu'à moi~_ pensa-t-il avant de finalement sourire. Cela avait été une très bonne idée de venir le voir – malgré quelques complications -, il ne faudra pas qu'il oublie de remercier Bokuto et Akaashi ! Une fois sûr que l'autre dormait bien, il ferma à son tour les yeux pour un sommeil bien mérité.

\- « Moi aussi je t'aime Kei-chan~ » souffla-t-il avant de s'endormir à son tour.

/ /

Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Suga et Daichi, Yamaguchi dormant toujours, de trouver à leur réveil un Tsukishima qui n'était pas seul dans son futon. Leur surprise s'agrandit quand ils virent qu'il dormait avec le capitaine des chats, dans une position plus qu'intime. Ne voulant pas réveiller les deux endormis, ils firent se réveiller Yamaguchi qui ne demanda rien au sujet de son ami et ils quittèrent la chambre en silence. Kuroo et Tsukishima feraient ce qu'ils voulaient en temps voulu après tout~

 ** _Voilààààààààà~ Ils sont bien OOC, n'est-ce pas ? Haha~ J'ai fait de mon mieux au moins x3 Avant de vous parler de ma proposition, je tiens à dire qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à mettre une petite review, qu'elle soin négative ou positif ( du moment qu'elle est constructif ça me va ! ) ! Mes écrits ne sont pas parfaits et je le sais~ Je veux juste m'améliorer donc n'hésiter pas !_**

 ** _Bon alors, ma proposition : J'aimerai faire de cet OS une série d'OS sur le thème du câlin~ Différents ships, différentes situations~ Donc ! Si vous avez une requête n'hésitez pas !_**

 ** _Sur ce~_**

 ** _Jaa na minna~_**


End file.
